


OT3 OneShots

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT3, One Shot Collection af, Some smut (maybe?!?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last night of PAX and they just want to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last day of PAX is always the saddest, but Mark, Aaron, and Sean try to make the best of it. They’re known as the holy trinity of the group, since they go so well together and are some of the funniest people alive. They’re so different from each other. Mark is deep voiced, caring, and down to earth. Aaron is chill around his fans, but a spazz around his friends. Sean is much like Mark and Aaron, but maybe just a little more Irish. Just a little.

 

They’re all in Mark’s hotel room, with the bed to soon be filled with them. “So, who’s gonna be the middle spoon?” Aaron giggles out. Aaron knew it wasn’t him, since he’s the shortest of the bunch, he’s only 5’8. 

 

Mark smiles and points to himself. “Me, obviously.” Aaron giggles, blushes, and looks down. He’s always had a little crush on Mark, but never admitted it. Aaron is only in a t-shirt and his boxers, while Mark is only in his Markiplier pajama pants.

 

Sean’s in a tank top and sweatpants. “Well, I’m tired, and you know, a little sad.” Sean really cared about Mark and Aaron, they were his best friends and idols. Mark coos and grabs Sean’s hand. 

 

“It will be okay. Let’s just sleep and hope for the best.” Aaron smiles and gets under the covers. Mark sighs happily and strides over to Aaron. He strokes his face lovingly. Mark also has a crush on Aaron, but never admits it. Mark climbs onto the bed and gets behind Aaron, spooning him.

 

Aaron sighs happily as Mark kisses his neck. Sean soon gets in and spoons Mark. Mark giggles as Aaron turns off the light. Mark takes in Aaron’s sent. He smells like vanilla and love. It’s like a baked sensation, like cookies coming out of the oven. Aaron’s breathing is soft and his heartbeat his subtle upon Mark’s chest. 

 

Sean huffs out softly and holds Mark even tighter. Mark gasps and chuckles. Mark grabs Aaron’s hand from under the sheets. Aaron giggles and he grabs Mark’s hand even tighter. Mark’s rugged fingers run over Aaron’s soft ones. Sean looks under the covers and chuckles lovingly.

 

“You two losers are adorable.” Aaron blushes and shushes Sean. 

 

“Oh shut up, Irish one.” 

 

Sean laughs and coos as Mark kisses Aaron’s jaw. Aaron bites his lip and whispers to both of them, “Good night.”

 

“Good night.” They both whisper lovingly.

 

Before Aaron falls into a deep sleep, he swears on his life that he heard Mark and Sean whisper, “I love you.”


	2. Catch My Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guys, I would gladly let you fuck me right now, but we have a PAX event to attend."

I wake up in a haze, a glassy glaze over my tired eyes. I manage to sit up and stretch, my arms spread eagle and a big yawn escaping from my mouth. I set back my hands to support my weight as I look over at Sean. His ocean blue eyes slowly opening to meet with my dark hazel ones.

“Good morning.” I manage to breathe out in my heavy British accent. Sean smiles up at me and chuckles. His bare shoulders are hidden under the white covers, he stares at me with such grace and beauty that it makes my heart melt. 

“Good morning.” Sean huskily replies. He also sits up with me and looks into the kitchen. His smile soon drops into a gaze. I watch his cheeks turn bright red as he tries to murmur something out. A little line of drool forms at his plump bottom lip. Out of curiousity, I look over to see where he’s looking and I soon realize why he’s staring.

In the kitchen, Mark is brewing coffee, but only in his boxers. His calves are curved softly and his thighs are thick. He has always told us that he doesn’t need a thigh gap, he likes his thick thighs and don’t know why girls don’t like their thick thighs. That’s when I tell him guys are easier to bare with. This always makes Mark laugh.

His ass is plump and perfectly rounded, his boxers looking more like panties since they’re a little high waisted. It makes a V-shape, curving more inwards towards his thighs. This causes some of his ass to be perfectly seen, the tan skin smooth and soft. His toned and muscular back is perfectly shadowed by the lazy kitchen light, and his messy hair seems perfect.

Mark looks over his shoulder at us and smiles. I notice he’s not wearing his glasses, which makes my heart melt even more. He looks so cute without his glasses, and it makes me feel all giddy inside. He gives out a raspy chuckle.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” This makes me bloom in color, shades of red and pink painted on my face. I manage to get up, only me realizing I’m in Mark’s oversized sweatshirt and my briefs. I stumble over to Mark and hug him from behind. I kiss his back and I hear him sigh happily.

“Good morning, Ma’wk.” Mark chuckles and coos as I wrap my arms around him tighter. I hear Sean stride up to the kitchen, since his elephant steps can be heard from miles away. I let go and kiss his back. Sean instantly hugs Mark’s back, since he’s a clingy man just like me. They exchange good mornings and we stand back.

“So, you guys want coffee or tea? I already made a pitcher of black coffee.” Mark politely asks us. Sean and I look at each other and smirk. We’re thinking the exact same thing, I know it. I know exactly what to say.

“Erm, I’m thinking of something different,” I grab his ass before continueing, “If you catch my drift.”

Mark squeals at the feeling of my cold hand on his warm ass. He jumps up and almost spills his coffee all over the place. He looks back at me with a glare. Sean tries to hold in his laughter, but soon starts to die down when Mark glares at him.

“Guys, I would gladly let you fuck me right now, but we have a PAX event to attend.” Sean and I laugh at Mark’s comment. God, I know he’s being serious, but it came out in a joking manner. Mark looks back at us with a confused stare.

“Hey, what are you guys laughing at?” Mark snaps back at us. I wipe the happy tears from my eyes and sigh happily. I’m out of breath and I can hardly breathe.

“So, you would let us fuck you, ehh?” Jack says in a flirty tone, making Mark blush. Mark shakes his head and sips his coffee with a shade of embarrassment and annoyance.

“Yeah, so?” Mark mumbles and I ooh in delight.

“So, later?” I ask, batting my eyelashes pleasingly. Sean does the same and we both pout. Our full on puppy eyed looks unleash as we try to convince Mark. Mark groans and rolls his eyes. He drams his coffee with disgust as he finally gives in.

“Ugh, fine. But if Wade and Bob here us next door, again…” Sean and I squeak in surprise of him agreeing and we hug Mark from behind once more. Sean and I give our thanks and Mark scoffs.

“Yeah, whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do the smut for the next oneshot ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
